Electrochemical capacitors are energy storage devices that are also referred to as electric double layer capacitors, supercapacitors and ultracapacitors. Electrochemical capacitors are desirable for a host of short power burst applications. Traditionally, these devices store energy by charging the electrode/electrolyte interface layer also known as the electric double layer. Double layer charging is based on the electrosorption of ions onto high surface area electrodes at the electrode/electrolyte interface, under the presence of an externally applied electric field. Symmetric electrochemical capacitors utilize the same energy storage mechanism for both electrodes and traditionally make use of electric double layer charging for the bulk of their energy storage capability. Symmetric electrochemical capacitor devices exhibit many highly desirable performance characteristics including: high energy density in comparison to electrolytic capacitors, high power in comparison to rechargeable battery systems, high cycle life, wide temperature operation, safety tolerant high-rate charge and discharge capability, safety tolerant overvoltage characteristics, and easily monitored state-of-of charge. Symmetric electrochemical capacitors have been known in the art for some time, as evidenced by Becker U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,616, and Boos et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,126. Although symmetric electrochemical capacitors have high energy in comparison to electrolytic capacitors their energy storage capability is low in comparison to other devices such as rechargeable batteries. In order to increase energy storage capability, species are often introduced to one or both of the electrode structures that undergo faradic reactions. Faradaic reactions are heterogeneous charge transferred reactions where in electrical charge is transferred across a phase boundary. This type of energy storage mechanism is analogous to the energy storage mechanism used in rechargeable batteries. Faradaic reactions are more energetic than the process of storing charge in the electric double layer, hence using electrodes that contain species that undergo faradaic transformations can increase the energy storage capability of electrochemical capacitors that rely solely on double layer charging. Devices that utilize faradaic reactions for part or all of their energy storage are broadly known in the art as “pseudo-capacitors”. Often an asymmetric design approach is taken, where a faradaic process is utilized primarily on one electrode and electric double layer charging is utilized primarily on the other electrode.